


I don't even know you

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Famous [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crush, Cuteboys, Gallavich, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt!, famous!ian, press, recklessIan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt!-Would love to see your version of famous Ian/Fanboy Mickey or the other way aroundIan is a famous movie star, who kisses a fans cheek at a press event, and the press goes wild and sends the boys into a tailspin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do famous Ian or Famous Mickey, I decided to do both, so there will be a second oneshot for Famous Mickey.  
> Hope you enjoy this, because i really enjoyed writing it.

(Famous Ian)

 

Ian Gallagher sighed as his manager and little sister was doling out her lecture. The tabloids were all over his ass about something or another.

“Ian..are you fucking listening to me!” Debbie yelled.

“Yes, yes.” He said but he wasn’t and he knew that she knew that.

“Liar…Ian, I love you, but seriously, you're supposed to make my life easier here.” She sighed loudly.

“I pay you for what you do little sis.” He says annoyed.

“Not nearly enough for this shit. Who the fuck is this one?” She says pointing to the picture of Ian and some guy on the front of the paper.

“It was nobody…It was a fan, Debs. His sister…was right beside him for fuck's sake. She said…he was a huge fan…he said he wasn’t…”

“So to prove that he loved you…You kissed him ?  the fuck Ian.”

“ON THE CHEEK.”

“Who cares…He could have knocked you out…he looks kinda…”

“Cute?” Ian asks smirking.

“Ian Gallagher! Stop thinking with your dick. This is your career! Now they all want to know who he is, and how long you’ve been seeing him??  Did you ever think about him huh?”

“What are you  blabbering on about?”

“you didn’t…of course, you didn’t. This fan of yours. You just put him out there??? What if he would have punched you, what if he doesn’t want to be connected to literally the most out actor on tv? What if he’s not gay and now everyone thinks he is, look at that picture, he’s southside, or looks it, what if you just gave him a world of trouble? And what if he is and he’s afraid to be. Ian…did you for one-second think of what you kissing that man in front of cameras would do to him???” and he stared at his sister, because she was right, of course, she was. He was just laughing and having fun, and the guy kind of fled after that but had he noticed then…no…because his sister was right, he didn’t think about that. Fuck he had to find this guy an make it right.

“Fuck, you’re right. I have to find him. I’ll fix it somehow.” He says sighing and his sister smirks at him and hands him a piece of paper. 

“Good Luck Casanova, you might want to see this clip first tho.”

His sister had found him, of course, she did, Debbie Gallagher was nothing if not good at her job. Amazing at it in fact.

 

So he looked at the phone that she handed him and there he was, the guy, the news outlets had obviously found him.  “Get that camera out of my face fucker. Look I don’t know who you're talking about, you got the wrong guy, and if you don’t walk away I'm gonna take that camera and shove it so far up your ass, you're truly gonna know what your insides look like…”  then another voice from behind him came.  “Mickey…Lets go…its enough.”

“You did this…” Was what Mickey said to the girl behind him, who Ian remembered as the girl that had been there.

“FUCK.”

“It's worse Ian. That’s Mickey…”

 

“Yeah, I heard.”

“No…listen…Milkovich”

“Milkovich..that sounds…wait…”

“Yup.”

“Fuckin hell. Didn’t he beat up Frank an put him in the hospital…”

 

“His dad did…do you remember why?”

“Because of me. Id never forget, that fuckwad would never let me forget, because I came out in the media, and Terry went after him. Oh, fuck….What have I done.”

 

Ian did his best to keep everything lowkey, going home wasn’t easy, it wasn’t for any of them anymore. The only Gallagher that could or would still reside in the pits of the southside of Chicago was Frank.  They all had gotten out,  he had  made sure they all had, he had even given the same amount of money that he had given to his siblings to get out to frank, after Terry had attacked him, he figured giving his father/Uncle the chance to get out was the least he could do, but of course in true Frank Gallagher style, Frank had pissed the money away overnight and came looking for more, and he got nothing. Ian had done his duty. The rest of his family had done something with themselves, made good on whatever they needed to to get out.   Fiona had used hers to get her and Liam a house and to invest in some company which now was one of the hottest coffee chains.  The first one residing on the north side, and by now, had turned into 6 or 7 across the country.

Lip had always had the ability to get out and he did. He took that money and got his damn degree and lived in New York with his wife Lydia and his 3 kids, he, as well as all of the siblings, had paid Ian back in spades. Well except Liam who was still a kid himself. But his money had gone towards his college fund. Debbie, of course, became Ian’s agent, manager and everything else he needed and held a highrise apartment on the north side.   Carl had done pretty well by now, after a few bouts of typical Carl misbehavior he had finally got his shit together and was living in Los Angeles. He was in the police academy too.

And Ian as famous as he was, movie after movie being a success, there was one thing he was shit at. And that was his love life, so it was no wonder the press was all over his ass, always looking for the next boyfriend, and there never really was any, not for years now, but they kept looking and kept speculating. Debbie had been right, he should have known better and that’s what brought him here, in the southside of Chicago, trying not to be seen, yeah freaking right. But he had to try.  But how did he find this Mickey, without alerting, people that he was here? The media was obviously following Mickey, so they would be thick everywhere, and Ian finding him and being seen with him would be worse, so it wasn’t Mickey he would find…it would be his sister. Mandy.  He remembered her now. Slightly. He hadn’t been to the southside in years but he remembered her a little bit.

It took a little bit, he had called Kev, who had been in town, and got the information on where she would be. And here he was at some dingy bar. He saw her leaning on the bar arguing with someone, but before he could get there, he saw Mickey. Fuck. He couldn’t be seen with him, he looked around and he didn’t see any press, but that didn’t mean shit usually so he texted Debs.

Ian: Debs, spotted her but he’s here, I need to make sure…

Debs: Got it. Give me like 10, and it’ll be taken care of.

That meant that Debbie was fabricating some Ian Gallagher spotting somewhere and all the press would run to that shit, and be out of his way. And he waited as much as it pained him until he got the go-ahead from his sister, and made his way over to the bar. But just in case there was one lingering he didn’t look at Mickey and he only spoke directly to Mandy.

“Hey.” He said looking at her and not her brother.

“You…” She said raising her eyebrows… “risky don’t you think?”

 

“The fuck are you doing here…You have any idea what you’ve done.” Mickey’s voice filtered his ears and he remembered why he had kissed the angry little man in the first place because he was intoxicating, that’s why.

“Not speaking to him, cant. Don’t think they are around, but just in case.” He says looking at mandy who nods.  “Look, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking, but I’ll find a way to fix it, but I need you..” he said looking directly at mandy. “To text my manager…Sister…whatever, and tell her exactly what's happened and what I have to fix.”

 

“Money ain't gonna solve this shithead.” Mickeys voice filters through his ears again and Ian takes it in, savors it, what the fuck is it about that voice.

“Mick, shut up for a second.  Listen red, it's not just the media..you found us so I'm guessing you know who we are…who our…”

 

“Yeah…I know who he is.” He says shaking his head. “Who could forget the reason my own…father.” He says the last word gritting his teeth. “thinks he can get money out of me.”

“The fuck he talking about?” Mickey says.

“Don’t you remember Mick…when red came out…Terry went after Frank…you know…for spawning…I'm not gonna say the words.”

“Oh.” Is all Ian hears Mickey say, he wants to look at him but he cant take the chance. Fucking fuck.

 

“Look. I'm sorry, I cant say it to you right now, because it'll get worse, but I need you to know I am…I was having fun…with a fan I thought, and I'm sorry. Please know that.” Then Ian completely speaks to Mandy. “Please call my sister. She can find a way for us to all talk, not like this…I gotta go before I'm spotted.” And then he hugs Mandy.  “Please let him know I'm sorry.”

 

“I think he heard you.” She whispers back.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he knows.”

\--

If Ian was smart he would have waited for the call, if Ian was anything but reckless he wouldn’t have done what he did the next day. And the next time Mickey saw the stars face, it would have been at a private meeting and not plastered on the news, and certainly not with a busted up face.

 

“Mandy!!!” He screams and she comes running.

“What is it?” She says in a frantic motion.

“The fuck am I seeing, tell me that I'm not seeing or hearing what I am right now.”

“What the fuck did he do?” she says looking at the screen and turns it up.

 

_“Ian Gallagher, attacked by local homophobe Terry Milkovich. Who apparently has a problem with his sons' new relationship with the star. That’s right public, you wanted proof, what more do you need. Sources say Ian confronted the ex-con to tell him about his relationship himself and it wasn’t taken kindly, a lot of slurs were used. Mr. Gallagher was released from the hospital a few short hours after he was admitted. But the bigger news here is Mr. Milkovich didn’t come out unscathed. While facing assault charges undoubtedly, witnesses say Mr. Gallagher pulled out some of those southside mobrd we love to see in his movies and gave as good as he got.  More on that story later, the question is…Where was his boyfriend in all this?  And why wasn’t he protecting his lover from his very dangerous father.”_

Mickey was staring in awe. What the fucking fuck….

“Oh, the god…that fucker has some balls. What was it you said about him…”

“Shut up. That was stupid, we both know that. And he made it worse. Now they all think I'm his fucking boyfriend. I've never met the fucker. And now the world thinks I'm his big gay boyfriend and a shitty one at that.” He slams his head into the table.

“but Mick…he went after dad….for you…it's so..”

“If you say romantic, I'm gonna take that Glock outta my dresser and shoot you in the vag with it.”

== 

“Have you lost your ever livin fuckin mind man.” Carl says to Ian, who is now sitting in Ian's living room with the rest of his family.

“I just went to tell the truth. That Mickey wasn’t my boyfriend and he had nothing to do with that little cheek kiss…” he says.

“and get your ass beat in the process IAN!!!” Fiona yells.

“Better me than his son. I saw his face as I was leaving, he had…bruises.”

“what is with this knight in shining starlette routine you got goin' on Ian? Since when do you care that some asshole from back home hits his son? Mickey Milkovich can take care of his fucking self-man..Now look what you’ve done, have you seen the news reports huh?”

“Yeah, I saw that bullshit. I’ll just do a fucking interview. Debs is setting it up. I’ll explain that he doesn’t know me.”

“See what I'm working with here guys? He’s off his fucking rails.” Debbie yells and there it is.

“Don’t even start Debbie.”

“Don’t start Debbie…blah blah…are you kidding me, You went after Terry, he could of fucking killed you. If he wasn’t smashed out of his fucking gourd, he probably would have. Whats gonna happen when they let him out of jail…huh? He’s gonna come after you, and that wouldn’t be an issue if you ever kept security detail around you, but somehow you always manage to escape them too. Do I need to make you an appointment Ian?” she asks. 

 

“Oh fuck off.” He says.

 

“Debs…don’t do that. It isn’t his…you know better, he’s not sick, he’s just a fucking lovesick idiot. Don’t you see it? I think little brother has a crush on the big bad Milkovich kid.” Lip says and then busts out laughing at himself.  “Oh my god you do…You're so fucked.”

\--

Ian is in a meeting about a new project when it happens.

“Sir, you cant come on to this lot without…”

“Haven't you heard the news, the tall red-headed asshole is my boyfriend…now let me the fuck in.”

“Oh shit.” Is what Ian says when he hears the voice.

“Mr. Gallagher?” One of the exec says.

“I um..I gotta take care of this…do not call my sister.” He says eyeing the man. Knowing full well that was his intention.

“Jase..its okay, show him to my trailer, I’ll be right there.” He says peaking out the door and seeing the angry Milkovich. God, he was sexy.

Ian came back into the room and went over what he could with the men and promised to be back after lunch. Then he went off towards his trailer. He touched his still sore face. Yeah, he was bound to get fired from this picture, because he was sure Mickey was about to fuck up his face worse than his father had.

Ian opened the door slowly. “Look before you decide to deck me…could you at least wait…till this shit heals?” he says closing the door behind him.

“Now why would I do that…sweetheart?” Mickey says smiling sweetly but the look in his eyes says that’s exactly what he wants to do. “What the fuck was you thinking huh?”

“You don’t want to know. Look, I'm, sorry. I get it, you don’t want to be connected with the…fag star…I have a bunch of interviews tomorrow, I’ll fix it, then you’ll never have to see me again…okay.”

“Mhm…what don’t I want to know?” Mickey asks tilting his head.  “and what exactly you plan on saying in these interviews, think I have a right to know…since they involve me and my so-called relationship with the talented Ian fucking Gallagher.”

“I'm just going, to be honest. That you don’t know me, it was just me kissing a fan on the cheek and trying to make it better. That to the best of my knowledge you're not even gay, and I'm still single, and not dating anyone.”

“You just go around kissing random dudes?” Mickey asks smirking.

“no…look I'm sorry okay…”

“and going to confront their psycho homophobic, homicidal fathers?”

“No…”

“Then why…why in the hell would you go to Terry, you could have died.”

“I ummm…I saw your face.” Ian says putting his head down.

“You went after my dad because I had a black eye?” Mickey asks edging towards Ian and Ian closes his eyes preparing for the punch. But is surprised by what happens, suddenly there are lips against his. Hard and rough and at the same time soft. His eyes shoot open and he looks at the other man.  When Mickey pulls away, Ian cant speak, he can't think, he wants those lips back.

“So you might want to change that speech…about my being straight and all.” Mickey smiles.

“You…Just…Why?”

“Hmm. Well no cameras around, and you're hot…You're Ian fucking Gallagher,  and how can Ian Gallagher be my soon to be ex-boyfriend if I've never kissed him, kinda a waste, don’t ya think?”

“I guess so.  Guess you have a story to tell now.” Ian sighs. That’s all he ever is, a fucking story. He shouldn’t feel that way, he’s made this guys life a living hell, for the last week.

“That offends you…” Mickey says backing him against the wall.

“It shouldn’t, it’s the truth…but yeah I guess.”

“You wanna tell the whole world, I'm your big bad gay boyfriend...as payback?”

“Nope.”

“Then what do you want?” Mickey asks honestly and Ian pulls him to him an puts his lips to Mickey's.

“Want that…”

“That all you want…my lips? Because red, I have so many more ideas for you, that include my lips, your lips…other parts of you…” Mickey says letting his eyes trail down the redhead's body.

“For story purposes?” Ian asks.

“not what I had in mind, so many other purposes to put to use…”

“Hmm…Like what?”  Ian asks, kind of lost in Mickey right now.

“Like…” Mickey reaches down and grabs Ian's ass bringing him closer to him.  “You…Inside me…Making me scream…” Mickey says playfully and Ian groans.

“they’ll hear…there's press on the lot…”

“Fuck those assholes. They already saw me come on the lot. So I figure…if they gonna write their articles anyway…and follow me around all day and night, I might as well get something more out of it than a damn kiss on the cheek. Wanna show me how true those rumors about you are?” He says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

And Ian is done for. He grabs Mickey and roughly bends him over the couch in the trailer, swiftly, pulling his pants down.

“Now that’s more like it Gallagher. Show me what you got.”

 

And He did. He was never making it back in time for that meeting now.


	2. Chapter 2

“Could you tell your boyfriend to stop making my job so damn difficult.” Debbie sighs, resting her head on the desk.  Mickey just stared at his boyfriends' sister and busted out laughing.

“You have met your brother, right?  You know how we got together? Like I have any control over that shit Debbs.” He said shaking his head.  It was true his boyfriend was amazing at many things…He was an amazing actor. He was a kind lover, and an amazing friend and boyfriend. A family Man and sexy as hell. But when it came to dealing with the press…He just didn’t know how to keep himself out of trouble.   This was possibly why Debbie was so overpaid because doing his PR…Was a fucking task, that was for sure.

They had been dating for three years now, and while he wouldn’t give up any of the moments he shared with his boyfriend, the constant press was something he could definitely live without. Like right now, he was staring at 5 different magazines, Five,  and that didn’t include all of the pictures and chatter all over the internet, about Ian Gallagher being spotted in a jewelry store…maybe picking out a ring to make an honest man out of Mickey.  Mickey snorted at the thought.  If Ian ever did plan on proposing, he’d be shit out of luck on the surprise front. The truth was, Ian, did things and didn’t think about how famous he was. He didn’t look behind him to see the paparazzi around every corner. That’s what Mickey did. That’s how they didn’t have pictures of every single one of their moments. 

The truth was, Ian wasn’t proposing but had been out with his brother, who wanted to get his wife a new ring for their anniversary, and Ian not thinking just strolled into that store with his brother, with no regard on how it would look...Mickey remembers when the story broke. He of course already knew where Ian was but it didn’t stop him from playing along to fuck with his boyfriend.

“Got something to ask me firecrotch?” Mickey had asked placing the first magazine in front of his boyfriend, who went about thirty shades of red, then he went onto stammering, and Mickey couldn’t help it, he started laughing so hard.  Now he sat across from Ian’s sister who was stressed to the nines about all the stories concerning Ian.

 

“He’s killing me here Mickey,”  Debbie said sighing.

“You? I had some lady in a supermarket come up to me yesterday…when she saw that I wasn’t wearing a ring, and slap me for turning him down.” Mickey chuckled at the memory.  People were fucking crazy in general, but they were certifiable over Ian.   “Don’t worry so much mini Red. It’ll blow over.  At least I know if he ever does plan some super sappy romantic shit, the press will out him in a matter of hours.” He said jokingly and she sighed.

“This isn’t funny. There are news shows calling for an exclusive on Ian Gallagher’s wedding details.  Or lack thereof.”

  
“I’ll give them details alright,” Mickey stated and she actually laughed for a minute.

-x-x-x-x-x

“If you don’t stop stressing her out, your sister is going to need a padded room man,” Mickey said to his boyfriend when he came in the door that night.  Ian just looks up at his boyfriend and smiles. Mickey was his world, his everything. The truth was he would love to marry Mickey, he would. But it wasn’t the time, especially with the press on fire. Mickey hated the press…He knew he should find a way to fix this right now, but right this second, he just wanted to devour his boyfriend.

“I love you,” Ian says.

“don’t give me that look Gallagher.” Mickey sighs. Welcome to the Ian ignores the real issue and only has one thing on his mind hour.

Ian smiled sweetly at Mickey and started to kiss on him. Mickey rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around his boyfriend looking around the room.

“Alright come on jackass. You get one hour, and then we are solving this shit.” He says sternly and Ian smiles sweetly.

“Debs, brainstorm, I’m going to put your brother to sleep and then we can find a real solution.”

“Yeah put him to bed…sure…and like he will listen.”

“Oh, he’ll listen. Won’t you babe?” Ian just humms into Mickey's neck distracting him for a minute.  “Look here babe, we either find a solution…or…we get married.” He says waiting.

“Wait…what?” Ian stops his kissing of Mickey’s neck and looks around the room. Debbie smirks.

“Oh yeah, didn’t think about that did ya?” Mickey laughs shaking his head, but he sees Ian smile.

“Ya know…”

“Don’t even start…If you propose to me because of some shitty tabloid bullshit, I will personally rip your dick off and feed it to you.”

“Kinky,”  Ian says and drags Mickey out the door to have his way with his boyfriend.

\--

Mickey sits up for a while after Ian passes out. Works everytime. He would go out there and brainstorm an Idea with Debbie in a little bit. The truth was always the best method, but they had tried that countless occasions unless the truth was better than the fantasy that the press had cooked up…they would just keep on it…and if they were on top of them trying to get the wedding scoop…Mickey wouldn’t get to surprise his boyfriend with a weekend away…on a private beach.    Alone…Naked…He sighed and got up to go talk to Debbie. There had to be some idiot with a better story so he could have his getaway with his boyfriend without…both of their bare asses ending up in a magazine somewhere.

 

“Any ideas?” Mickey said lounging in another chair.

“He’s impossible.” Debbie sighed.

“To be fair…Lip begged him to go into that shop. And it’s not that big of a deal…or it wouldn’t be…but timing.” Mickey sighs and Debbie nods.

“Wait…who was that one celebrity that outed you guys at the Gala last year…you were like front page for what a month…” She said the wheels turning. He didn’t know where she was going with this but he was willing to listen.

“Um…that kid in that horrible teen movie…I can’t remember his name. Ian knows it though. He hates that kid.” Mickey says.  “What you got going on in that head peppermint patty?” he asks.

“Well…Ever since then…when he noticed how much attention you and Ian get, every time something happens for Ian…he has to one-up him.  So if somehow he gets the idea that not only the engagement possibility is real but might be frontpage news…”

 

“He might try to outdo him…but how? What’s bigger than a wedding?” Debbie seems to think about that.

“or…Wait…Scandal. What’s bigger than a wedding…people love happy couples…but they love unhappy couples even more…but could I…oh fuck it…that weasel is going down.” She seems to make her decision and she starts dialing her phone looking for something to use, to get the attention off Ian and onto that idiot…

==

Mickey woke up three days later to Ian sitting in the living room to their house cackling. He sounded like a teenage girl, laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe.

“What is up with you?” Mickey said coming out of the bedroom, stark naked. He loved when they were home because he didn’t have to care. No lurkers around the corner, no pictures of his ass showing up on the front page. Ian looked up and his laughing stopped, replaced by hungry eyes staring at his boyfriend.

 

“Who cares? Come here” he said. One track mind. Mickey picked up the tablet that Ian had sat to the side and he started laughing.  He nearly got through reading the title.

 _Jerimeyah Doulsan caught with his pants down…._  Followed by a blurred picture of the idiot with his pants literally down. Behind him was not his girlfriend, but some other guy, who was completely blurred out.  Was this the same guy that had been caught calling Ian a game hungry fairy whore? The same guy who had publically called Mickey a groupie on multiple occasions. The same asshole who dated the number one pop star, diva princess for the last three years.  Mickey shouldn’t find anybody being pitted like that hilarious but he did. And he knew exactly who was behind it.

 

“Somehow I think out impending nuptials are the last thing on anyone’s mind now,” Mickey said laughing as he watched his boyfriend stand up and start undressing, eyeing mickey.

 

“It’s ironic. I bet we could run off and get married right now and they wouldn’t notice.” Ian said as a side thought. Mickey knew he wasn’t asking, especially after Mickey had told him not to but he had a point. If there was ever a time that they could run off and get married it would be now…That thought swirled around in his head as he let his boyfriend pull him down onto their oversized sofa. This happened to him sometimes, while he loved to give Ian shit for having a one-track mind, which he absolutely did when it came to things like this, he had to give his boyfriend some credit. At least he could focus on certain things and shut the world out.   Mickey didn’t hold that luxury.  He had often been chastised by Ian for not paying attention, for not being in the moment when it was apparent everything in his head was swirling around and around. 

The thing that Ian didn’t know, was it wasn’t random things swirling around and tumbling about in his mind. All these things were about Ian.  Something happened to his brain when Ian put his hands on him. Like right now…he was kissing his boyfriend while straddling him on the couch. And His mind was replaying their first moments together, not just the random kiss from a superstar that turned his world upside down. Every single moment that brought him to where he was right now, was playing in his head. Every moment that brought Ian and Mickey closer together. Every single thing about Ian that Mickey loved, and he couldn’t stop the thoughts and the feelings as much as he wanted to just be in the moment with Ian. Especially when he heard Ian groan.

“Mick...Baby…You with me?” He said. Mickey felt bad, he knew that Ian didn’t understand what it was going on inside his head because he had never voiced the thoughts when they happened. Played it off as him being distracted or busy or whatever.  J

“I’m sorry babe. I really am…Just so much racing right now.” He said. “I can still…but you probably don’t want to…it makes you mad.” Mickey wished at that moment that he could let Ian inside his head…sometimes, so he could understand just how in this he was with him.

“It’s fine, we can later. You have things on your mind.” Ian said sadly. He wasn’t necessarily being pouty, Mickey knew he just assumed Mickey was too distracted to really enjoy their time together. He knew that look though, even if he brushed it off as being okay as he placed Mickey off of his lap and leaned back, pulling Mickey to his chest to hold him instead. Mickey knew he was hurt, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the ginger giant. 

“It’s not like that. Come on…I was just thinking…always thinking…Ugh. It makes me sound pathetic. Can we not talk about it and go back to you trying to…fuck me into next week?” Mickey tried, already knowing it wasn’t gonna happen.

“Pathetic how?  I’m the one who can’t keep your interest.” Damn it, he knew that was coming.

“Really…fine, I'm pathetic, because I can't focus on sex with you…because all I'm thinking about is you…you you all the fucking time you.”

“huh?” Ian’s face went from sad to confused in a millisecond.

“Like right now…, I’m thinking about kissing you…then I flash back to these little stupid things you’ve done to make me love you.” Mickey said turning to crawl up to Ian's face to kiss him, making his point, pulling Ian back into a sitting position, and grabbing some lube off the table.  He let Ian watch him touch himself and play with himself. Showing him that he could enjoy everything Ian wanted to give him and more while letting his mind race.

“Sometimes, I think about all the things we’ve done to land ourselves in those magazines and blogs and I smile because as fucking annoying as it is for those assholes to be following me around when all I've done is fuck a superstar…I don’t care because the reward is so much better.

He sees some understanding dawn on Ian's face and he gets his sappy smile played out all over his face. Then he hears the moans as he sinks down onto Ian and starts moving, Not speaking for a while. Just enjoying the feel of their lovemaking, no matter how unconventional it was at the moment with the topic of conversation he was about to bring up.

 

“Right then, when you go upset at me…I was…fuck that feels good…thinking…” Mickey pants for a minute trying to string his thoughts together.

“Thinking what?” Ian asks as his hips snap up causing Mickey to cry out.

“That…fuck…we…right there Ian…should….run off…harder….and ….and…get married…Fuck me.” Mickey continues to move, Ian has stilled looking at him in shock and Mickey is riding him as hard as he can. Thoughts of marriage and fucking all blending together in a sort of pure bliss for him. He is so close to cumming, he needs it.

“What did you just say?” Ian asks

“Make me cum and I’ll repeat myself.” Mickey dares. Which causes Ian to flip him over and fuck into him feverishly hitting the perfect spot over and over again until Mickey is shaking hard and fast and cumming all over him. Mickey moves off of him and starts to stroke Ian fast, the way he likes it, letting Ian aim right for his chest as he cums undone.

They collapse on the couch and Mickey waits for Ian to catch his breath.

“Ok..repeat that….”

“I think we should run off and get married now, while nobody is looking,” Mickey repeats.

“But you said…”

“Not to propose to me, just because you fucked up and got us on the news. Jackass. Never once said I didn’t want to marry you.” Mickey says kissing Ian and holding onto him, his post-orgasm glow working all over his body, feeling nothing but content.

“and you want to marry me…and deal with all this shit for as long as I'm famous?”Ian asks.

“Eh…fuck them. I just want you. So..you want to marry the southside thug…who as I recall was once called a trashy golddigger.”

“Baby, you can have everything I own. I didn’t think you’d say yes or I would have asked you months ago.” Ian says honestly.

“So let's do it. While they aren’t knocking down our doors. They can have a field day after we come back from our trip. I don’t care.”  That awarded mickey a deep and passionate kiss.

 

“That a yes firecrotch?” Mickey asks as Ian is picking him up and carrying him back to their bed.

“That’s a fuck yes Mickey. I've decided I like your wondering mind now.” Ian says as he places his boyfriend on their bed.

“You want to get married?” Mickey asks again and Ian nods.

“I do…in the morning even…after I make love to you all night…until you can't keep your eyes open any longer.”

“Promises Promises.” Mickey jokes as Ian starts kissing down his body, causing Mickey to moan.   


Oh yeah, he could definitely live like this forever.

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich


End file.
